During the travel of an unmanned vehicle, a decision needs to be made in real time according to acquired geographic information and external environment information. The decision includes braking, acceleration, lane change, turn, U-turn, and reversing and the like, and a travel state of the unmanned vehicle is controlled according to the decision-making result.
In the prior art, decision-making may be performed based on some manually pre-edited rules. However, manually-edited rules usually cannot cover all road conditions, and there will be a large hidden safety risk on unknown road conditions which do not have corresponding rules. Furthermore, excessive manually-edited rules increase the editing and maintenance workload.